


Jonah, Cyrus, and Thelonious

by Crazymgee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: TJ has liked Cyrus ever since he met the boy, but he waited to see if he was his soulmate. When his soul mark appears, he’s ready to tell Cyrus about it. But when TJ goes to approach him, Cyrus is holding hands with Jonah.





	Jonah, Cyrus, and Thelonious

In this world, people get the first name of their soulmate somewhere on their body. It’s not an exact science as to when someone would get the name. Sometimes people would get their soulmate’s name at the same time that their soulmate got theirs. Sometimes a name would appear as young as eight years old, others might not get a name until they were in their fifties. Some might never get a name. Even rarer were the people who got more than one name.

TJ was one of the few who would receive more than one.

Not long after TJ had turned thirteen, he had felt a searing pain in the middle of his back. He had to use two mirrors to see what the name was that appeared.

After looking at the handwriting of his soulmate on his back, he saw that the name was Cyrus.

TJ was happy, knowing exactly who it was, but was immediately worried when he went back to school, seeing Cyrus’s hand in another boy’s.

TJ ran over to Buffy in the gym later that day, knowing that she would already be working on her basketball performance.

“Hey, did I see Cyrus and Jonah holding hands this morning?” TJ asked, trying to sound excited, but he could tell he was failing at it.

“Yes! Over the summer they found out that they were soulmates!” Buffy said, but quickly noticed that TJ didn’t look too happy. “Wait what’s wrong with that? You aren’t upset that they’re both guys are you?”

TJ shook his head quickly. “No! Of course not.”

But Buffy knew something was wrong. “Then what is it?”

TJ hesitated. He wanted to confide in someone, but the only person that he had ever been able to talk to was definitely off the table for this topic.

“I got my soul mark last week.” He said, his voice dropping.

“Oh,” Buffy said, “who is it?”

TJ shook his head, feeling tears forming in his eyes. “It’s Cyrus.” TJ fell back, dropping onto one of the bleachers.

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She sat down next to him. “Well, maybe it’s a different Cyrus.”

TJ scoffed and shook his head. “Buffy, there’s no way that it isn’t him. I-“ TJ stopped himself, looking down at the ground. “I’ve liked him for a long time.”

Buffy sighed. “Show me the name, I can tell you if it’s his handwriting.”

TJ stood, then lifted the back of his shirt. “It’s in between my shoulder blades.” He turned around, letting Buffy look at the name now forever on his back.

Buffy was quiet for a few seconds. “Yeah.”

TJ dropped his shirt back down over his body. “Yeah... it’s his handwriting?”

Buffy nodded. “It is.”

TJ couldn’t help it as the tears that had been forming in his eyes spilled out, falling down his cheeks.

Buffy didn’t know what to do, she had never seen TJ like this. “Hey, it’s okay, just tell him about the soul mark.”

TJ shook his head. “No, he’s with Jonah, they’re soulmates. I’m not gonna say anything.”

“TJ-“

“Buffy please, I can’t. I don’t want to make him feel bad about this.” TJ shook his head, wiping furiously at his face, trying to clear the tears. “Promise me you won’t tell him.”

Buffy rubbed a hand on TJ’s back, which didn’t help much as it only made the boy think about the mark that was on it. “Okay TJ, I won’t tell him. Even though I really think you should.” Buffy paused. “He cares about you a lot.”

TJ nodded. “That’s why I can’t tell him. He’s done so much for me and I don’t want him to blame himself for any pain I might feel.”

Buffy promised to not say anything.

So TJ spent half of the school year watching Cyrus and Jonah hold hands, giggle, and kiss around him. Each of the actions made him feel even worse, knowing that he wouldn’t be with the beautiful boy.

The problem was that TJ thought Jonah was a really nice guy. At first he wanted to feel hatred toward the boy for taking who should’ve been his soulmate, but he couldn’t. Jonah had been so nice and approachable that TJ found himself enjoying time that they were together.

As Christmas break was nearing, TJ thought that he was finally going to be okay seeing the two together.

Then one day TJ was walking with Buffy to the Spoon to hang out with the group. Over the first half of the year, Buffy had gotten her soul mark and was now with her soulmate, Marty.

“And you’re sure you’re okay to come hang out?” Buffy had become very protective of TJ’s feelings when it came to Cyrus.

“Yes Buffy, I’m sure. I mean it when I say that Jonah is good for him.” TJ said. As they walked, he began to feel a pinching on his bicep.

“Okay, I just want to know that it isn’t bothering you-“

“Ow shit!” TJ said, grabbing his arm as the pinching turned into a blinding pain.

“TJ what’s wrong?” Buffy asked as the boy fell to the ground.

“I don’t know! It feels like my arm is burning!” He said, gripping his arm.

Buffy kneeled next to the boy, pulling his sleeve up. “Wait...” She said, looking at his arm curiously.

“What is it?” TJ asked, the pain leaving his arm as quickly as it had come. He looked down, trying to see what she was staring at.

As TJ looked, he saw handwriting across the inside of his arm.

“‘Jonah’?” Buffy said, a slight question to her tone.

TJ didn’t say anything, too shocked to form words. He stared at his arm, reaching down to touch the lettering that had just formed. “I- What?”

Buffy pulled TJ up. “Come with me.”

TJ followed as Buffy pulled him along to the Spoon. “Wait, Buffy. Are we still going?”

The girl in question didn’t turn, still dragging him. “Yes.”

TJ tried to pull, slowing them down but not stopping them. “Why? I don’t want Cyrus or Jonah to see this.”

Buffy stopped them. “Why not, TJ? Your two soulmates are dating each other!”

TJ shook his head. “And?”

“And what if your name is on them too?” Buffy asked.

TJ shook his head. “It won’t be! I don’t want to ruin this for them. It’ll only make them feel guilty.”

“But what if it is TJ?!” Buffy was on the verge of yelling.

TJ stopped, his mouth agape for a moment. He looked down. “I don’t want to disappoint them. If my name is on both of them, which I doubt it is because of how uncommon that is, I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Buffy pulled TJ into a hug. “You wouldn’t.”

As TJ pulled out of her hug, he looked up. “Do they?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

TJ took a deep breath. “Do Cyrus and Jonah have an extra soul mark?”

Buffy lost eye contact with TJ, looking around them. “I don’t know. If they do, they’ve never told me. But Cyrus isn’t good at keeping secrets, and I feel like he has one.”

TJ didn’t say anything. “I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Buffy nodded. “I understand. But what if your name is on them too?”

TJ scoffed. “Well then it’d have to be my real name. Cause if TJ was on them, shouldn’t I know by now?”

“Ooh, I’m excited now!” Buffy said, pulling TJ along again.

“Why?”

“I’m going to finally figure out your name!” Buffy said, walking faster toward the Spoon.

“Not a chance. They won’t have it.”

“We’ll see.” Buffy said, looking back at him. “I have a feeling.”

The two kept walking toward the Spoon. As they walked in, they saw one of the booths full of their friends. Cyrus, Jonah, Marty, Andi, and Amber all sat, waiting for them.

“Hey! What took you so long?” Marty asked, standing to kiss Buffy on the cheek.

Buffy smiled. “It took me a minute to get ready.”

Marty looked at her with a confused look, but Buffy shook her head quickly.

Buffy turned to Cyrus and Jonah. “How long have you two been here?”

Cyrus looked up. “We just got here too.” He smiled, while Jonah stared off.

TJ and Buffy sat down in the booths, TJ sitting next to Jonah, which he started thinking too much about, and Buffy sitting next to Marty.

During a conversation between Andi and Marty that TJ wasn’t focusing on, Buffy made eye contact with him and gestured with her head to the two boys he was sitting next to.

TJ shrugged, then pulled out his phone, sending her a text.

TJ: What?

Buffy: Talk to them!

TJ: Not with you all here

Buffy: Fine

Buffy looked up. “Hey Marty, we need to go.”

Marty looked confused. “Why?”

“We have somewhere to be, Andi can you come too? I need your help.”

Andi wrinkled her eyebrows. “What is it?”

Buffy stood up, ignoring Andi’s question. “Actually, Amber, I think they wanted you to come, too.” She pulled Marty out of the booth, motioning for Andi and Amber to follow.

“Buffy what’s going on?” Marty asked.

“Don’t question me, the four of us need to leave.” Buffy leaned in, whispering in Marty’s ear.

Cyrus spoke up. “Buffy, do you need the three of us to come too?” He asked, not even knowing what she needed.

“No, Cyrus! Thanks for the offer.” Buffy said, ushering the other three out of the restaurant.

TJ’s head was in his hands. “God she’s embarrassing.”

Jonah just laughed nervously. “Do you know what that was about?”

TJ nodded, slowly. “Yeah, she wanted me to talk to you two.” TJ slid out of the booth so he could switch to the other side.

Cyrus looked at the serious expression on TJ’s face. “What about?”

TJ shook his head, waiting to speak because he was afraid that he might cry if he did. He exhaled loudly.

“It’s uhhh...” He felt a shiver run across his body, but didn’t know if it was from the cold weather or the situation he was in. “It’s about my soul mark.”

TJ looked up at the two, and Cyrus asked, “Who is it?”

TJ swallowed, then lifted the sleeve of his right arm, showing Jonah’s name to the two boys. “I just got this earlier today. About ten minutes before I got here.”

Cyrus and Jonah looked at each other after they saw TJ’s arm. TJ looked down, unable to look either one of them in the eye.

He heard Cyrus’s voice. “Is that the only one?”

When TJ looked up, Cyrus had pulled the neck of his shirt to the left, exposing his collarbone.

TJ stared at the name for a few seconds. “Oh my god.” He put a hand over his mouth.

Cyrus smiled. “You’re Thelonious?”

TJ cringed a little at hearing the name, but nodded. “Yeah, even though I hate it.”

Cyrus shook his head. “Don’t, I’ve loved the name ever since I got it.”

“Mine is on my calf.” Jonah said. “I must have gotten it at the same time you got mine.”

TJ nodded, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. “Cyrus’s name is on my back.”

Jonah nodded, then began to slide out of the booth. “Come over here.”

“Hmm?” TJ responded.

Jonah smiled softly. “You can come sit with us, if you want.”

TJ smiled, getting up slowly, then sat down, sliding in next to Cyrus. He looked over to the smaller boy as he felt Jonah’s weight drop onto the booth next to him.

Cyrus made eye contact with TJ, moving his hand toward TJ’s. “Can I?”

TJ gave a minuscule nod.

Cyrus smiled, slipping his fingers between TJ’s. TJ met his smile, then turned to Jonah.

Jonah started rambling. “Hi, I know we haven’t gotten the chance to know each other better, but-“

TJ reached out to take Jonah’s hand too. “Yes.”

The three sat together in silence, holding onto each other.

After a few minutes, Buffy, Marty, Andi, and Amber came walking back in, the four of them walking toward the booth.

“Buffy why did we just walk around the block for no reason?”  
“We’re back at the Spoon? Why?”  
“Buffy what aren’t you telling us?”

Buffy had a knowing look and smug smile on her face, but the other three were still frustrated with the girl for making them get up. The four of them sat back down in the booth across from the three still silent boys.

Buffy broke the silence after none of the boys would. “So?”

TJ shook his head, laughing at her. He looked quickly to the other two boys and tugged up with their hands. “Can I?” He whispered loud enough for them to hear.

After Cyrus and Jonah both nodded, TJ pulled their hands up to rest on the table. “Ummm, I’m soulmates with Cyrus and Jonah.”

Buffy broke out into a wider grin. “See?”

Cyrus looked over at her. “Wait what? What do you mean ‘see?’”

Buffy retracted a little bit, but still obviously proud of herself. “I knew about TJ’s soul mark of your name. And I was with him when he got Jonah’s.”

“Wait,” Andi spoke from the other side of the table, “TJ has two soul marks?”

“So do we.” Cyrus says, getting ready to pull the neck of his shirt to the side again.

“Wait, don’t.” TJ looked over to Cyrus, who looked confused. TJ paused as Cyrus did too, then his voice grew softer. “Sorry, I just... I don’t like the name.”

Cyrus nodded with soft eyes. “I understand.”

Buffy sighed. “Can I at least know it? After everything I’ve been through with you three? I swear I’m more invested in you all than you all are.”

TJ shook his head fondly. “Maybe.” He rubbed his thumbs along the tops of Cyrus’s and Jonah’s hands.

Marty smiled. “So, are all of you, like, boyfriends?” He asked, hesitantly.

TJ looked at Cyrus and Jonah, unsure of what they wanted. He didn’t want to assume anything from the two.

Jonah smiled when their eyes might. “I’d hope so.”

TJ nodded quickly. “Me too.” TJ pulled their hands closer to him, feeling warmth spread across his body.

For the rest of the meal, TJ just sat holding Cyrus’s and Jonah’s hands. As they finished, TJ didn’t let go.

“Could we go somewhere?” TJ asked them. “That is, if you two didn’t have any plans or anything.”

Jonah smiled. “Of course, we can go somewhere.”

TJ nodded, and the three left the Spoon to go to the park. As they walked, TJ kept a hold on their hands.

Cyrus pulled the two boys to a tree, sitting down next to it. “Come on, let’s sit down!” Cyrus sat, pulling Jonah next to him.

TJ sat down hesitantly next to them. He kept thinking about what it would be like to kiss either of them. “Could I...” He paused, “Could I kiss you?”

Jonah and Cyrus both raised their eyebrows. Jonah smiled though, asking, “Which one of us?”

TJ smiled sheepishly. “Both of you? But could I kiss Cyrus first?”

Cyrus leaned toward TJ, stopping just before pressing their lips together. “TJ, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

TJ smiled, then closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. He felt that same warmth across his body that he had felt holding their hands in the Spoon.

Cyrus pulled back slowly, smiling.

TJ smiled too, then turned to Jonah, who was watching them fondly.

“Can I?” Jonah asked quietly, leaning forward.

TJ nodded, and Jonah brought a hand up around TJ’s head, lightly pulling him into a kiss. TJ smiled as he felt the same warmth from Jonah.

TJ pulled back slowly. “I’m so glad to have you two as my soulmates.”

Jonah and Cyrus smiled, pulling TJ between them. They cuddled into his shoulders.

“We’re glad too.”


End file.
